


kiss me gently

by Iris_Duncan_72



Series: Kisses!! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best boys TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Jeongin is nervous.





	kiss me gently

Jeongin sat stiffly on the edge of Felix’s bed, compulsively stroking his thumb nail while the older boy dropped his school bag in a corner and put away his soccer kit.

When Felix turned around, his impassive expression melted into a soft smile that never failed to make Jeongin’s heart flutter.  He walked over to the bed and sat next to the younger boy, leaving a solid six inches between them.  Jeongin felt simultaneously grateful for and resentful of the space.

‘Don’t be so worried, Innie,’ Felix said, looking far too pretty and cheerful for someone with such a deep voice.  ‘We’re on a level playing field here; I don’t know how to kiss any better than you do.’

Even hearing the _word_ made Jeongin feel flustered and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to stop himself wearing a hole in his nail.

‘Kissing is scary.  I don’t know how you’re so calm,’ he mumbled, glaring at his knees.

Felix reached out – slowly, so Jeongin could see what he was doing – and gently picked up one of the younger boy’s hands.  He flattened Jeongin’s palm against his chest, over his heart, and Jeongin blinked in surprise.

Pink lips quirking up in half a wry smile, Felix admitted, ‘I’m nervous too.  But I really want to kiss you so –’ He shrugged and Jeongin blushed scarlet.  ‘I’m trying to think of it like soccer – we have to practise to get better.’

Jeongin made a strangled sound of protest and wrenched his hand away from Felix’s racing heart.  ‘I’m _terrible_ at sports!  I can’t think about kissing like _that_.’

The bleached-blond boy hummed thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers.  ‘You’re good at singing, though, and you have to practise that!’ Felix countered proudly.

Flushing at the compliment, Jeongin ceded to Felix’s point with a nod.  ‘I – I really want to kiss you too,’ he said quietly, peeking up at the older boy from under the veil of his eyelashes.

He was immediately blinded by the sight of a full-blown grin on Felix’s face, the blond boy’s eyes curving up into delicate crescents and many of his freckles swallowed by his creasing cheeks.  Felix’s happiness had always been... challenging to withstand head-on.  Jeongin fought not to jerk away off the bed when the older boy leaned in a little closer to him.

‘May I kiss you, Jeonginnie?  Please?’ Felix asked earnestly.

Jeongin swallowed thickly.  _Man up,_ he told himself sternly.  _Felix is the least threatening person on this godforsaken space rock and you really like him.  No reason to be scared._

He was impressed that his voice didn’t waver as he replied, ‘Yes.’

Felix shuffled over so they were right next to each other, his tanned knee almost touching Jeongin’s pale one.  He lifted one small hand to cup the side of Jeongin’s face, his index and middle finger twining with the younger’s black hair.  At this point, it was all Jeongin could do to keep breathing but he wrapped one hand around Felix’s bare forearm, needing something to ground him before he floated away.

Jeongin stayed still as Felix leaned forward, the afternoon sun slanting through the window to make the blond boy’s hair shine like the stars.  Felix hesitated, no more than an inch between their mouths and Jeongin could smell spearmint on the elder’s breath (clearly he hadn’t been the only one inhaling mints all afternoon).

‘Close your eyes,’ Felix whispered, gaze unbearably soft.

The bespectacled boy allowed his lashes to flutter down, concentrating all his awareness in his lips as he waited, _waited_ for –

A nudge against his nose and a light pressure against his mouth.

It was like someone had replaced all of Jeongin’s bones with hot coals because he was suddenly aglow with the deepest warmth he’d ever felt.  As he realised the sensation was, in fact, a pleasant one, his vice grip on Felix’s arm gentled.  Completely on instinct, he tilted his chin just a fraction upwards and pursed his lips in an attempt to return the kiss.  Felix’s thumb stroked over Jeongin’s cheekbone and he slowly moved his lips against the younger boy’s.

The kiss lasted no more than five seconds before Jeongin pulled back, panting for breath, but it felt like a century.  He met Felix’s eyes for only an instant before burying his face in his hands and emitting a very high, very quiet scream.

Felix, of course, laughed, the joyful sound coaxing a smile from Jeongin as he made himself lower his hands and lift his head.  The younger boy immediately reached for one of the blond boy’s hands, lacing their fingers together and holding on tight.

Felix leant against Jeongin, affectionately rubbing the sides of their heads together.  ‘How was that?’ he beamed.

Jeongin could not for the life of him remove the enormous smile that had unfurled across his face.  His pulse was still galloping faster than Jisung when he woke Seungmin from a nap but there was a buoyant sense of relief filling him.  He also felt giddy but Jeongin reckoned that was less because of the kiss itself and more because _Felix._

‘It was... nice,’ he said shyly, turning his head to meet Felix’s gaze.  ‘Really nice.’

Somehow, the older boy managed to turn up the brightness on his smile even more and Jeongin had to look away.

Relinquishing their handclasp to throw his arms around Jeongin haul him into a slightly uncomfortable sideways hug, Felix cheered none too quietly.  The volume made the bespectacled boy wince but he shifted so he could return the hug, clenching his hands in the back of Felix’s school uniform shirt.

Sitting back somewhat, his hands still clasped behind Jeongin’s back, Felix asked, ‘Not so scary anymore, then?’

Flushing a little, the younger boy nodded.  ‘Yeah.  And I’ve decided that –’ _be brave, Jeongin_ – ‘I only want to practise with you.’

Felix’s breath audibly hitched and his dark eyes widened.  Jeongin licked his lips and persevered.

‘Will you be my boyfriend, Felix-hyung?’

Felix squealed, bounced up and down, and tackled Jeongin back onto the bed in another hug, clinging to him like a koala.

‘Yes!  Yes, yes, yes!’ the older boy chanted over the sounds of Jeongin’s choked wheezing.

Straightening his glasses, which had been knocked askew, Jeongin focused on his new boyfriend’s face and, quick as a fox, darted up to smack a kiss on his freckly cheek.  He grinned smugly at the sudden wash of pink under honey skin.

‘Want to practise a bit more?’

**Author's Note:**

> JEONGLIX RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE (9`v`)9
> 
> I'm projecting (yes, I'm as scared as Jeongin of kissing), procrastinating (it is finally late enough that I want to sleep), and struggling (angel fic (my next Big One on the way B^)) is giving me trouble but I wanted to write anyway). Un-beta'd!


End file.
